


Happily Ever After

by Lorii67



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Finding each other again, Fun, Happily Ever After, Hurt, Lies, Love, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorii67/pseuds/Lorii67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity left with something of Oliver's who come looking for him. Oliver finds himself a dad to two twin boys, Olicity story all the way no matter what the two will always find and end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dorian sat on the edge of his mother's bed on his tablet he didn't know what he was looking for on the tablet but flicked through it nevertheless. The tablet belonged to his mother hence his snooping to find something anything to help. Dorian looked away from the tablet and faced his twin brother who sat on a chair swinging his feet which didn't reach the floor back and forth in boredom. Dorian then went back to the tablet going through pictures all the apps and whatever else he could find on there. His mother had always been cautious when giving him her tablet if not at all she had brought a tablet for him and his brother to share instead of using hers. She had pegged it down to it having all her work materials on there but Dorian couldn't help but think that there was always a very big secret his mother didn't want him going on her tablet. Finally coming to a picture he stopped it was a picture he had never seen his mother with three men that he had never seen before. Dorian studied the photo his mother was leaning, smiling next to a blonde hair blue eyed man with another bigger muscled man on her other side and a younger looking boy Dorian would say next to the man with big muscles.

"Look" Dorian held out the tablet showing his twin brother. Phoenix jumped down from his chair and walked towards his brother looking at the picture.

"So" he shrugged.

"So do you think this is our dad?" Dorian asked looked at the blue eyed man weirdly seeing his own and his brothers.

"Which one?" Phoenix asked as he threw his bouncing ball up in the air and caught it.

"Seriously" Dorian shrieked rubbing his face sometimes finding it hard to believe they were related. Dorian and Phoenix were both five years old and it had been just them and their mom from the beginning. "This man" Dorian pointed at the man with blonde hair.

"Maybe looks kind of like you" Phoenix said again as he continued playing with his ball.

"Like both of us" Dorian shook his head in disbelief of his brother's lack of common sense sometimes. "How do we find out who he is" Dorian said mostly to himself.

"Type mommy's name into google, google knows everything" Phoenix giggled.

"I don't think google will tell us who our dad is but I will type mommy's name" Dorian said as he typed his mother's name into googles search engine. A couple of searches of his mother's company came up and he couldn't find anything else really he kept searching and came out with nothing. "There is nothing" he shrugged in defeat.

"Where did mommy work before maybe they work together" Phoenix suggesting probably the most reasonable thing to ever leave his mouth.

"Queen Consolidated" Dorian said happily remembering his mother telling someone she worked with. As Dorian typed it into the search engine he was flooding with so many searches he clicked on to images and then saw the endless pictures of the man from the photo. "His name is Oliver Queen" Dorian grinned as a champion.

"Ok so what we find Oliver Queen?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes either that or they take us" Dorian got up and went to his mother's bag and pulled out her wallet he took out money from her purse and pocketed it he then saw a picture of the three of them in her wallet and he took it out and put in his pocket as well. He put the purse back and put his mom's tablet back in her bag.

"So where are we going?" Phoenix asked flicking his blonde hair to the side as his blue eyes sparkled and looked at his brother waiting for him.

"Starling City" Dorian said as he flopped onto the bed and kissed his mother's forehead. "Love you mommy" he said.

Phoenix watched his brother and although he was on board with doing this he started to feel nervous all of a sudden and was sad to be leaving his mom behind. Phoenix got onto the bed and leaned over his mother and kissed her forehead as well. "Love you mommy" he said sadly. He then went to his brother and looked at waiting for him to lead them.

"I'm going to miss mommy" Phoenix said quietly.

"Me too but we have to do this what if they split us" Dorian said referring to things he had read on line.

"Split us up? They wouldn't do that would they?"

"Maybe"

"Ok let's go" Phoenix said leaving the room with his brother following.

* * *

 

The two boys stood outside in the city not knowing what to do next and how they could get to Starling City. They were only five years old and although they looked exactly alike they were each their own individual and had different personalities. Dorian was a very smart boy but had a wild and energetic side as well whereas Phoenix was a constant energised five year old who was always laughing and making jokes. He always drove his mother crazy since the day he could walk by jumping and climbing all over places.

Dorian led his brother towards the bus station. "Excuse sir which bus goes to Starling City?" Dorian asked one of the drivers hanging about outside the station.

"32 little man you need to buy your ticket inside" the driver pointed and Dorian and Phoenix thanked him. Once the boys brought the tickets and were told the bus would depart in 20 minutes and that the journey from Coast City would be about 4 hours.

Dorian saw a shop near the station and decided that they needed to buy a few things for their journey. The boys went into the shop and started to look around. "We need water and maybe sandwiches" Dorian said always the logic and reasoning one he picked up an basket and walked deeper into the shop with his brother following. Dorian picked up three bottles of water thinking it is more than enough and also picked two sandwiches one for himself and one he knew his brother liked. As he started to walk towards the tills to pay when his brother placed some things into the basket.

"What are you doing?" Dorian quizzed.

"Soda and chips" Phoenix shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know if we have money this isn't us shopping with mommy"

"Let's see shall we" Phoenix shrugged dragging his brother to the tills. They paid and luckily still had money left over as they ran to bus 32 and took their seats.

* * *

 

The journey seemed to go on forever they ate and Dorian was glad they had chips as snacks. Although for the majority of the ride Phoenix slept through Dorian on the other hand had chosen to stay awake he thought of the possibility of meeting his father and couldn't wait. He wondered what his father was like and whether Phoenix or he were anything like each other.

Finally reaching Starling City they got off the bus and had no idea where to go from there. "Where to now boss?" Phoenix laughed.

"Queen Consolidated" Dorian said. They boys walked stopping and asking for direction every now and again, they kept getting looks as they walked the streets alone. Dorian and Phoenix were dressed very similar. As it was warm and during the summer both boys had opted for cargo shorts. Dorian had a stripy shirt on and Phoenix on the other hand had a q long sleeved shirt on with different coloured arms.

Finally reaching QC they entered and walked to the reception. Not quite reaching the desk to talk to the lady Phoenix got on all fours as Dorian stepped onto his brothers backed and managed to get his head just above the desk.

"How can I help you young man?" the pretty brunette behind the desk asked.

"Yes can we speak to Oliver Queen please?" Dorian asked smiling as he leaned his chin on his hands.

"I'm sorry Mr Queen is unavailable" the woman said trying to dismiss him.

"Please call him" Dorian pleaded.

"Sorry little boy but if you will excuse us we are extremely busy"

"Hey let me try" Phoenix called as Dorian got down and the boys changed places. "Hi" Phoenix said flashing the lady his best smile ever.

"You changed?" the woman looked at her in confusion.

"Please can we see Oliver Queen" he tilted his head flattering his eyes and pouting and tried to use the same thing he tried on his mother.

"Listen I am sorry …"

"Just try pweaseeee" he pouted again.

"I can't" the lady obviously felt flustered from the cuteness the little boy was giving off.

"Tell him his sons are here" Phoenix said.

"What?" The woman finally gave in and called up to Oliver Queen's Secretary she explained the situation as the boys went and sat the sofas in a small waiting area.

"Mr Queen" Sherry his secretary said walking into his office. Oliver sat with Diggle on the sofas going over a few things.

"Yes" Oliver looked up.

"Reception has just called saying your sons are here"

Oliver laughed as did Diggle but his secretary did not join in "What?" Sherry explained that two little boys came in claiming to be his sons.

"Send them up" Oliver said from hearing the information.

"Your sons something you ain't telling me man?" Diggle laughed.

"Diggle I can assure you after the Connor thing that I do not have any other children but please call Captain Lance from what Sherry said they are only 5 or 6 years old what they hell are 5 or 6 year olds doing out alone?" he waited for the boys to come in.

* * *

 

Dorian and Phoenix rode the elevator all the way to the top floor excitedly. Phoenix walked closer to the lift buttons. "Don't" Dorian yelled.

Phoenix hung his head in disappointment really wanting to click all the buttons. Finally the doors opened they were greeted by an old lady who walked them towards an office. Once inside Oliver turned to face them he was taken aback as no one had mentioned that they were twins, identical twins and the only thing that separated the two apart was their shirts.

Diggle stared at the two boys and a lightbulb went off in his head, he didn't say anything but hangs his head low trying to make sense of everything.

"Hi I'm Oliver how can I help you two" Oliver said unable to hide the smile on his face because the two were just so adorably cute.

"Hi I'm Dorian and this is Phoenix" Dorian said as Phoenix waved causing Oliver to chuckle.

"You told the receptionists that I'm your … dad" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"Yes well we think you are" Dorian said.

"You said he is" Phoenix snapped.

"No I didn't I said I think"

"Yes you did why would we come all this way for a think" Phoenix held his hands up.

Before Dorian could say anything Diggle interrupted them. "Alright you two" he laughed waiting for Oliver to figure it out.

"Where is your mom?" Oliver asked he couldn't think of a better way to ask so he could determine whether or not they were his.

Dorian and Phoenix looked at each other and in unison said "Home".

"Oliver" Diggle said. "Do you really need to ask" he said now in frustration.

Oliver was thinking the same as Diggle the moment the boys walked in but he couldn't allow himself to think about that, that part of his life he had shut out and not let his brain dare to even go there and think about that.

"Who is your mom?" he felt stupid for asking the question as he already knew the answer and anger started to boil inside of him.

"Felicity Smoak" the boys said in unison.

Oliver walked round his desk and took a seat he couldn't breathe he tugged at his tie finally taking it off. She had left pregnant with his children no wonder she fled as quickly as he could. He clenched his fists tightly and pounded on his desk making both the boys jump in surprise. Oliver quickly regretted scaring them.

"Sorry" he apologised he walked over to them "I … why … your mom … Felicity" Oliver could not but a sentence together.

Dorian dug into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the three of them together. They boys were on the baseball team and the three of them had war paint on and were grinning in the photo. Dorian handed the photo to Oliver and it immediately all became real as he clasped the photo in his hands.

"Why would your mom just allow you to come here on your own" he tried not to growl anger filling him because the two boys were out on their own.

"She doesn't know we are here" Phoenix added and Oliver could tell the boy was studying him.

"So you ran away?" Oliver curved his eyebrow.

"No" they said in unison and Oliver and Diggle shared a look.

"Mommy had an accident she is sleeping in the hospital" Dorian said and Oliver's heart sunk.

"Yeah they said they have to take us to stay with people we do not know and Dorian said they might separate us" Phoenix continued.

Oliver rubbed his face what was he going to do.

* * *

 

Minutes later the two boys sat on the couch in Oliver's office as he called the hospital were Felicity was at, they told him that children services would need to come out and visit him as his name was not on the boy's certificate to find out whether or not they were his. If they weren't the boys would be taken and if they were they wanted to arrange something where Oliver could take care of them until Felicity woke up.

Diggle had gone out and gotten some food that the boys quickly dived into. Oliver watched from a distance he had broken Felicity's heart and she had finally left him. But she had left with something of his, his twin boys. Oliver huffed not knowing what to do he walked in their direction when Laurel walked through the door. "Hi" she smiled quickly kissing him on the lips. "Who are these two cuties? She asked and the boys immediately tensed looking up at her when they saw them kiss.

Oliver pulled Laurel to the side and told her everything. "But they may not be yours I mean … they look like you but …" Laurel was getting upset it happened again first with Connor now with them. She and Oliver had just gotten back together and had been dating for about 9 months and Oliver had proposed. Or more like Laurel had found a ring put it on and told everyone they were engaged and Oliver didn't have it in his heart to say no to her.

"I know I am sorry Laurel" Oliver said sincerely all he kept doing was hurting her still all he kept doing was hurting everyone around him.

"Alright guys you are coming home with me tonight until we figure something out" Oliver said. He would take them home and wait for children services to arrive so he could take the next step. Whatever the outcome although he knew deep in his heart of heart, his soul that the twins were his either way they were Felicity's and he would love them no matter what they were a part of her.


	2. Dad

Oliver was in the car with the twins and he watched them in fascination. There was no denying that they were replicas of him and that they were super cute. He knew he had hurt Felicity and a part of him didn't blame her for taking off. He had told her that he wouldn't be tangling maybes anymore that it was them from now on. It had gone really well for the first 3 months Oliver and Felicity were happy, happier than either had ever been. One night yet another person from Oliver's past had gotten to her and was using her to get to him.

**7 years Ago**

_"What's the matter Queen?" The man spit out he was a madman he had Felicity on her knees with her hands tied behind her back as Oliver stood as himself looking at the scene unfolding. "They are dead because of you" the man yelled as he waved around a machete he hand in his hands. Oliver clenched his fists frightened that he would use the weapon on her._

_"Let's talk about it just you and me away from here" Oliver tried to calm the man down._

_"Tell me ... Say it they are dead because of you" the man had spit drooling down his mouth as he kept shouting. His eyes were wide open any wider and they would have popped. "Say it" he screamed._

_Oliver had no idea who his family was let alone who the man was but he looked at a terrified Felicity on her knees although her hair was down and covering some of her face he could see the bruises. Bruises that the man in front of him had obviously given her. He saw her swollen lip "yes they are dead because of me" he said calmly._

_"Finally you admit it you torched my house with my wife and my 8 year old daughter" he said and Oliver's blank expression turned to horror as he searched his memory to find out what had happened. Felicity gasped and looked at Oliver searching his eyes to find the truth. She had known all his burdens all his deepest darkest secrets and she had told him that there was nothing to forgive he did what he had to, to survive._

_"You admit" the man started to laugh really hard and soon tears pooled down his cheeks. "Finally" he said looking up at the sky. The man turned and Oliver thought that maybe Felicity was now safe. From out of nowhere he pulled out a can of petrol and started to pour it over Felicity._

_"Stop, stop" Oliver yelled holding his hands up. "Please" he pleaded._

_"You burn my family I burn yours"_

_Felicity sobbed as she felt the petrol hit her and she held her breath ready for the man to burn her._

* * *

"Mr Oliver?" Dorian called interrupting Oliver's thoughts as he met striking blue eyes who looked at him.

"We're here man" Diggle said as he opened the door and the boys got out and Oliver followed.

"This is your house it's huge" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Yes it is" Oliver smiled fondly. Once they stepped inside he heard the twins both gasp from how massive the manor actually was.

"Ollie" Thea called walking down the stairs with Roy in tow. Laurel had called Thea and told her everything. "Hello wow you two are really cute" Thea smiles brightly as reached the bottom. "Hi I'm Thea" she smiled as she shook both of their hands.

"Hi I'm Dorian"

"And I'm Phoenix"

"Interesting names" Thea nodded as she grinned at Oliver, she had been upset when she heard but that was immediately swept under the rug the moment she saw the twins.

"Hi I'm Roy" Roy said holding his palm out in a semi wave.

"We've seen a picture of you with mommy and Oliver and Mr. Diggle" Phoenix said.

"Oh really" Roy smiled.

"Yes I said to Phoenix that Oliver may be our dad from the picture and when I showed him he said which one" Dorian laughed.

"Hey all three of them were in the picture it could have been anyone" Phoenix said innocently and everyone laughed.

"Well it definitely wouldn't have been me" Roy chuckled.

"Or me, one too weird and two impossible" Diggle added.

"Nothing is impossible ..." Dorian started.

"If you put your mind to it" Phoenix finished. "Mommy always says so" he nodded.

"Yes but in this case it is impossible" Diggle grinned referring to the obvious that the boys weren't mixed race.

Phoenix and Dorian just looked at each other not understanding what Diggle meant. "Ok guys Thea will show you around I need to make a few phone calls" Oliver said as the boys nodded and followed Thea.

Oliver went into his living room and pulled out his phone he didn't know who he was to call but he knew that Amy from Children Services was coming over and he wanted to call his lawyer not knowing whether he needed him present or not for this.

* * *

One of the men from the front gate alerted Oliver to Amy's arrival and asked for them to bring her into the house.

"Oliver Queen I presume hi I'm Amy Cofield" she held out her hand to Oliver. Amy was an older woman with ginger red hair and slightly round at the hips.

"Yes Oliver Queen" Oliver shook her hand as he gestured for her to take a seat in his living room as his lawyer sat down next to him. "This is Colin my attorney" he nodded.

"Of course, fairly simple really firstly thank you for calling us and letting us know where the boys were we were extremely worried and had notified the police" Amy started as she pulled out a file. "Miss Smoak has a serious head injury and is in an induced coma and there is no one to watch the boys I do not know if you were aware but Miss Smoak's mother passed away over a year ago".

Oliver titled his head and closed his eyes over the news that Donna had died. "Miss Smoak's friend did express interest in taking care of the boys but we do not know how long Miss Smoak's condition will last and because he is a police officer himself he has a busy schedule and is not in any way capable of looking after the boys" Amy continued but all Oliver could think about was who Felicity's friend was.

"Mr Queen you told me on the phone of your past relationship with Miss Smoak and that both you and the boys believe you are their father correct?"

"Yes" Oliver answered.

"What we can do Mr Queen is get a paternity test done today I have the test with me … the boys can come with me I can get them sorted …"

"What no I want them to stay here with me" Oliver said quickly.

"What I meant is that until we find out whether they are yours or not if they are you can …" Amy paused as she heard a noise which was also heard by Oliver and Colin who turned around to look.

* * *

Dorian and Phoenix had just been given the great Manor tour and were completely in awe Thea then led them back down stairs, Thea left the boys at the bottom for one second as she went to have a conversation with Roy. The twins looked around they had yet to be shown the ground floor when they heard voices and recognised Oliver's voice the boys went in to find them. The twins stood just outside the sliding doors and saw Amy from the hospital and gasped.

"Oliver is going to have Amy take us" Dorian said in a panic.

"And split us up … he sold us out" Phoenix joined in with the panic.

Dorian bit his lip trying not to cry as he heard Amy he had believed that if they came to find their dad everything would be ok but it was a lie. Dorian and Phoenix looked at each other and an unspoken solution came about and the boys decided to run. As they started running they pulled open the front door knocking something in the process.

Oliver heard the noise and quickly got up and saw Thea who was staring at two little boys running for their lives. "Ollie I don't know ..." She never finished her sentence as Oliver ran after them.

Oliver easily caught up with them and scooped Dorian up by the waist. "Let me go" he yelled as he flapped his arms about. Phoenix stopped running and turned around to see Oliver carrying his brother and he immediately ran towards him and kicked as hard as he could on his leg.

Oliver jumped in shock of Phoenix kicking him and not because it hurt he barely even felt it. "Stop" he said in a firm voice as he dropped Dorian and then kneeled down to their level. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're talking to Amy you want to send us away split us up" Dorian said and for the first time ever Oliver saw the fear and sadness behind his eyes which threatened to spill tears.

"No I'm not, I'm talking to Amy because she needs to know you guys are safe and with me" Oliver said as he cupped both of their faces. "I promise you are not going anywhere" Oliver stated.

"So you didn't sell us out?" Phoenix asked.

"No" Oliver chuckled. "I did not sell you out" he turned to face Dorian who had silent tears spilling down his cheeks and he quickly went to work drying them.

Oliver stood and held his hand out for them to take and he held his breath as he saw them look at each other and have another unspoken conversation where they finally took Oliver's hand. Oliver walked in and Amy came out "Guys first of all I would not spilt you guys up the only reason you heard that was because I was having a hard time finding someone to take into two kids but that did not mean I was going to split you up" she told them.

Dorian hid a little behind Oliver still upset from what had happened. "No guys Oliver will need to do a test to find out if he is actually your dad" Amy explained.

"A test how many questions does he have to answer?" Phoenix asked curiously causing everyone to laugh.

"Not that kind of test buddy" Oliver said.

Amy quickly took swabs from Oliver and the boys and told him that she would have them analysed as quickly as possible. "Regardless of the test even though I don't think it is necessary I want them to stay with me for however long it takes until Felicity gets better" Oliver told Amy.

"And I don't see any reason why the boys can't stay with you but it is a big journey from Starling to Coast City and the boy's school is there".

"Ok maybe they can go to a school here until Felicity …" Oliver stopped even when Felicity woke up and got better Coast City was a two hour drive it was bad enough that Connor lived in Central City with his mother he couldn't have the boys live away from him too. "Until then they can go to a school here"

"But Oliver we have baseball and we need to practise our game is on Sunday" Phoenix said.

"And we have friends and teachers" Dorian added.

"Guys your school is too far to go there every day and back" Oliver tried to explain.

"We can take the bus like last time" Phoenix added.

"No you can't …" Oliver looked at the pair and wondered how Felicity ever told them no or they couldn't do something because they both had big blue eyes which pleaded with him.

"When will we see mommy if we don't even go to school back home" Dorian asked.

"Mr Queen can I suggest you go take the boys to visit their mother and you can pack some of their things to bring back here" Amy suggested.

* * *

Diggle drove Oliver and the boys towards Coast City Dorian had fallen asleep in the car and Phoenix head kept falling and he picked it back up. Oliver couldn't blame them they had a long day he was starting to feel tired himself. He would be taking the boys to see Felicity and he too would see her again finally after almost 7 long years. He had missed her dearly and thought of her every day and the thought of seeing her again was making his heart beat faster. But the thought of her being tied to tubes in the hospital made him cringe he never wanted her hurt never liked it when she was hurt and just hoped he didn't break down in front of the twins when he sees her.

"You ok?" Diggle asked looking at his front rear-view mirror.

"Nervous … I have two boys Diggle we have children together I ended things so badly with her I don't blame her for not telling me I would tell me either"

"They are something"

"They are perfect she did an amazing job with them probably better than I could ever have done I just … another one Digg … first Connor now them … I wasn't given the chance to be there from the beginning I've missed so much" Oliver closed his eyes and placed one hand on each of the boys wanting to feel them.

* * *

When they reached the hospital and the boys showed Oliver which room Felicity was in he entered holding his breath as the boys ran into the room. Phoenix quickly ran at one side got up on the bed kissed Felicity's cheek and then laid down with his head resting on Felicity's shoulder. He watched Dorian do the same but instead of sitting on the bed he stood by her side holding her hand and Oliver saw tears again.

Oliver walked in and blinked back tears seeing her lying on the bed unmoving attached to many different machines. "Hey" Oliver said as he pulled the chair and sat behind Dorian placing his hands on his hips. "You ok buddy?"

"When will mommy wake up?"

"I don't know buddy" he reached over and took hold of Felicity's hand closing his eyes at the feel of her touch again. Dorian turned and was face to face with Oliver dropping his head on his shoulder. Oliver hugs him tightly stroking the back of his head.

Before leaving Felicity Oliver told the doctors to have Felicity moved to Starling City General and from the address Amy texted him they drove up to Felicity's and the boy's house. The boy's quickly went inside and ran straight upstairs not allowing Oliver to catch up.

Oliver held his breathe again looking around the place was so welcoming and homey and filled with pictures of the boys. He looked round at pictures on the wall of when the boys were smaller and babies, pictures of all three of them at games in the garden and at parties.

"This place is really nice" Diggle said standing behind Oliver. "It's Felicity"

"It is".

Oliver helped the boys pack some things even though they were still hesitant about not going to school. Diggle told Oliver that he found a small phone book and it had the coach's number for the boy's baseball and promised to call him and tell him the situation and see whether the boys could still play on Sunday.

As Oliver looked round he came across a picture it was one that was clearly taken the moment Felicity had given birth to the twins. He saw the weariness of her eyes and small signs of sweat on her forehead. She held them both in her arms one on each side and was grinning down at them. Oliver took the photo down and put it in his pocket. He then saw another picture which made him laugh it was of Felicity in the kitchen with one of the boys he couldn't tell who helping her stir the pot and the other with chocolate all over his face and trying to eat his foot. The boys were only toddlers it seemed and yet again Oliver decided to take it down and pocket it. Finally he saw a picture of just the boys on their 5th birthday standing in front of a cake and took that one as well.

Oliver did not enter Felicity's room although he wanted to he decided it was best not to.

As they packed everything in the car and got settled for another two hour journey. It was really happening Oliver thought it was all real now.

* * *

**Here's another chapter thank you for all the reviews in case I didn't make it clear yes this is Olicity all the way hate Laurel with a passion sorry Laurel fans. Olicity – Felicity will be introduced soon I really wanted to show Oliver as a dad to the boys before Felicity came into the scene. Enjoy.**

**Oh and if anyone is wondering about the names I have chosen for the twins it's because I am indecisive … I am pregnant with a baby boy and I really like both names I still have a while to go but torn between the two names I really like both.**


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally reached the Manor it was late and both the boys had fallen asleep in the car. When Oliver came out he handed one of the boys to Diggle and took the other in his arms and took them upstairs to where Raisa had prepared a room. Raisa the housekeeper had called Oliver and asked whether she should make separate rooms but he said it was best for them to be together. Gently putting them into bed Oliver went to work with removing their shoes, socks and jumpers and then gently tucked them in running his finger through their foreheads.

The following morning Phoenix and Dorian had woken extremely early due to the fact they had fallen asleep earlier. "It's 6 in the morning" Dorian said yawning whereas Phoenix had chosen to lie flat on his stomach with his legs in the air.

"And everyone is probably sleeping" Phoenix added.

"Shall we go exploring?" Dorian said excitedly.

"Mama always says we shouldn't be snooping through people's things" Phoenix continued kicking his legs flat on the bed and then up again.

"Not snooping just exploring" Dorian got up and looked at his brother "I'll go on my own" he said knowing that neither went nor liked when the other went somewhere the other didn't.

"Wait" he said jumping up and joining him.

As the boys looked around to familiarise themselves with the house. Finally reaching the garden they decided to play a game of tag and chased each other round the gardens.

"Tag you're it" Phoenix laughed as Dorian started chasing him again. As the boys went deeper into the garden they stumbled upon two grave stones. As they looked and read the names both their eyes widened in shock.

"It says Oliver Queen" Dorian stated.

"I know how to read" Phoenix pouted. The pair looked at each other and ran back into the house with Phoenix leading and running towards Oliver's took hoping he got it correct when Thea showed him. The boys opened the door slowly and crouched on the floor and crawled deeper into the room. As they looked up they saw only Oliver asleep on the bed.

* * *

Oliver would always wake early and go for a run before his run that morning he checked on the twins to find them fast asleep. Although he and Laurel were engaged Laurel still lived at her place they had yet to take that step of her moving in with him. After his run he had his routine of showering and then jumped back into bed as he knew nobody would be up until later. As he closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep he heard his door open when he looked he saw nothing and survival mode took over but before he could do anything he heard small voices and he smiled lying back down on the bed and closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

The twins got up on Oliver's bed quietly and watched him for a short few moments. "Grandma had a grave and she's dead" Phoenix said.

"Yeah" Dorian nodded studying Oliver's face.

"Maybe he is a vampire" Phoenix shrugged.

"His not a vampire he walked in the sun remember"

"Maybe he is a ghost"

"It said 2007 we weren't born in 2007 why would mommy have a ghost boyfriend" Dorian added as he scratched his head.

"Maybe she likes ghost" Phoenix leaned closer his face inches from Oliver's.

"Mommy's scared of spiders ..." Before Dorian could finish.

"Maybe she isn't scared of ghosts"

Oliver stirred and the boys froze, "what are two talking about" he sat up causing them both to scream.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"I heard you talking what's going on" Oliver urged.

"Are you dead? We saw a gravestone" Dorian sat on his bottom folding his legs and waited for Oliver.

Oliver released a sign, he didn't go out to the gardens and had completely forgotten that it was there. Oliver picked the boys up and pulled them closer to him and went on to tell them about why the stone was there.

"Did your mommy miss you?" Dorian asked snuggled into Oliver's side.

"Yes, yes she did" Oliver smiled it was about the eighth question the twins had asked him.

"Did you know mommy before you went on your boat?" Phoenix asked.

"No I met her when I came back"

"Oliver?" Dorian said in a quiet tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you love mommy?"

Oliver paused not knowing what to say he loved Felicity of course he didn't that love for her didn't just die out, he thought about her everyday even more so since the boys walked into his life and changed everything yesterday. He closed his eyes as the boys waited patiently. "Yes" he answered easily. "I love your mom" he smiled and both boys beamed at each other.

"Mommy is kind of like sleeping beauty in the hospital" Phoenix giggled.

"Oh yeah" Oliver laughed tickling him.

"She just needs a handsome prince to kiss her so she can wake up" Dorian smiled sadly. Oliver stroked his cheek and thought if only it was that simple.

"Can we go see mommy Oliver?" Phoenix said enthusiastically and stood up on the bed.

"Of course but later today as the doctors are moving your mom to the hospital here so we don't have to drive far to see her"

"Hopefully mommy wakes up before our birthday" Phoenix jumped off the bed with a loud thud.

Oliver nodded and he too hoped Felicity woke up before their birthday which was looming and only less than a couple of weeks away.

* * *

Finally getting out of bed Oliver and his boy's had breakfast together and Oliver decided to tell the boys about Connor. He was overjoyed that they took it well and liked the idea of having an older brother who they couldn't wait to meet. Oliver had arranged a tutor to come and teach the boys at home until Felicity woke up and they decided what to do about schooling.

At the end of the day Oliver drove the boys to the hospital where they went to visit Felicity, Oliver stood by the door as he watched his sons kiss their mother take a seat on her bed and beginning to tell her about their day as if she awake and listening. He watched them for a while as they spoke eagerly on top of each other and also started to bicker something he had noticed before and knew that it was difference in opinions and that it was not arguing. He knew by just watching how they interacted with each other even though it was such a short time that they two were incredible close that they loved each other and did nothing without the other.

When they finished visiting Felicity the twins kissed her goodbye but Oliver couldn't bring himself to get close, touch her, say anything to her not because he was angry or upset about her keeping the boys from him. However he knew that if he did any of those things he would be opening his heart to all those feelings that he buried deep in his heart and didn't want to open all those up again one he was with Laurel and he owed it to her to try for the millionth time and two it would only complicate things with the boys.

* * *

A few days had passed and Oliver and the twins had a routine the boys were early starters which meant earlier than everyone besides Oliver woke. Raisa had realised this and because she knew Thea wouldn't wake any time before 8 and Oliver had told her not to bother as she knew Oliver woke early with breakfast until everyone was up. But now with the boys waking early Raisa also got up earlier and prepared breakfast for them. So after breakfast Oliver would go to work and the tutor came round for the boys at lunch time Oliver either came home or had Diggle bring the boys to a restaurant so they could have lunch together. Before dinner Oliver would take the boys to see Felicity every day. Oliver still couldn't bring himself to touch her or get close enough to get a better look of her.

Sunday quickly rolled and the whole gang had found themselves at the twin's baseball game Oliver had been excited right along with them and they couldn't stop talking about it. Thea, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Sara and Andy John and Lyla's son who was three were all in the stands watching the game. The boys had asked Roy to record so Felicity could watch it when she woke up.

As Phoenix got up ready to bat Oliver quickly got to his feet and watched in anticipation when Phoenix hit the ball.

"Go Phoe" he yelled the nickname that everyone had taken to calling him even though he disliked it stating he wasn't a call.

"Go Phoenix" Thea screamed clapping her hands. Phoenix ran all the way round getting a home run and the whole gang in the stand went wild screaming and clapping and Phoenix smiled waving at them he and Dorian had been excited about them having a crowd in the stands as usually it was just their mom.

At the end of the game Oliver lifted both his boys up in the air and hugged them spinning them round Phoenix was a batter and had gotten two home runs and Dorian on the other hand was the thrower. "I'm proud of you guys you did so good" he said proudly as the boys team had won. This was definitely the second proudest day so far the first being when he got a phone call from Amy to tell him he was the twin's father even though he knew that he was.

"Nice job Phoenix" a small girl's voice said and everyone turned around to see a pretty little brown haired girl who waved at the boys.

Oliver noticed Phoenix tense and not able to say anything. "Thhhanks" he managed to say as the girl went back to her parents.

"Who's that buddy?" Oliver smirked with a knowing smile.

"Her name is Madeline" he said kicking the grass in front of him.

"Phoenix likes her" Dorian teased.

"No I don't that's gross" he said defensively.

"Yes you do" he carried on teasing.

"Well you like Sam" Phoenix said.

"Yes I do" Dorian nodded and Oliver laughed. "Do you think I should ask her on a date Oliver?"

"If you like her champ why not" Oliver kneeled to his level and brushed his hair to the snide making a mental note to take them both for a trim as they kept flicking it to the side as it kept covering their eyes.

"Mommy says I'm too young to date" Phoenix directed towards Dorian.

"Well she said I'm not and I can"

"But we're the same age" Phoenix stomped his foot.

"Guys come on let's go and we can talk about this later" Oliver shuffled their hair as they continued to bicker all the way to the car about dating.

* * *

The twin's birthday came round really quickly and Thea had organised a part and had used the baseball game as the chance to hand out invites to everyone. Oliver wasn't sure about the party ad both of the boys were really down that their mom would miss their birthday. "Hey guys" Oliver said entering the room "Are you excited guess what Connor is coming today you guys will finally get to meet him" Oliver added. Oliver hadn't seen in Connor in a few weeks as it was his school period he had two school trips and because of the twins Oliver had not gone to visit him in Central City and he was really looking forward to seeing him today.

"Yes but mom isn't here" Dorian looked at his feet.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but your mom would want you to enjoy your birthday and we want to record and take lots of photos to show her" Oliver encouraged.

"What if she never wakes up?" Phoenix cried.

"Hey she will ok we have to keep thinking and wishing she will ok" Oliver hated it whenever he saw sad faces on his sons and tears.

Finally managing to convince them to enjoy the party Oliver had left after the cake was cut and headed towards the hospital. Reaching her room he knew he just wanted to see her and tell her about the boys and urge her to wake up although he had missed so much the thought of having her miss things like the game and their birthday drew different feelings from him.

"Hey" he said finally talking to her after almost three weeks. He picked up her cold hand and ran his other along her forehead. "I'm sorry I … haven't visited you not really … I need you to wake up Felicity they need you our boys … they are perfect and I don't blame nor hate you for keeping them a secret I probably would have in your shoes" he kissed her knuckles. "You are missing so much and today it being their birthday I'm pretty sure they wished for you to wake up so you need to ok wherever it is you are you wake up and you come back to them … to me … I love you Felicity I never stopped nor will I ever stop I need you, they need you so you wake up ok" Oliver cleared away his tears and stood up pressing a kiss on her forehead. He looked down and saw her cold lips thinking back to the boys and when they said that she was like sleeping beauty and she just needed a prince to kiss her.

What the hell he thought. He leaned down and kissed her lips letting them linger for a moment before pulling away. As he walked towards the door to leave he thought again if only it was that simple. He opened the door and looked at her lying in the bed one finally time and before closing the door to leave he saw her hand move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity sees the boys and tells Oliver she isn't the same person he remembers.

Oliver waited outside Felicity's room whilst the doctors saw to her, he had seen her move her hand and had called the doctors straight away. He now sat thinking about everything that had happened so far and how much things might change when Felicity wakes up. Oliver turned his phone on silent as it started ringing with calls Thea, Diggle and Laurel. He started going through his messages which all consisted pretty much of where he was and when he was going to come back.

The nurses finally came out of the room and told him that Felicity was still really groggy and confused but ok and he could go in and see her. Walking in he saw her lying back on her pillow eyes fluttering coming to terms with where she was and what had happened. "Hey" Oliver said and she quickly widened her eyes staring at him.

"Oliver" she whispered and he could tell she was blinking back tears. He walked closer and she leaned back as much as she could into her pillow.

"How are you feeling?"

"They called you …" she looked round avoiding his eyes. "The nurses told me … I wasn't really listening" she shook her head slightly and although she looked extremely pale she was still beautiful.

"Car accident you've been in a coma" Oliver answered and her head snapped meeting him straight in the eyes.

"How long?" she asked concern filled in her voice.

"Just over three weeks" Oliver answered.

"Oh my god …" she tried to get up from the bed but Oliver quickly went to stop her from hurting herself. "I have to go" she tried to push him and get off the bed but Oliver stilled her "You don't understand Oliver" voice cracking.

"The boys are fine"

Felicity looked at him and swallowed hard "They aren't yours if that's what you're thinking thank you for looking after …"

"Felicity please don't play me a fool not only do I know just by looking at them that they are mine but I've had a DNA…"

"Behind my back" she spat as she finally pushed away from him at stood up biting her tongue from the pain.

"Felicity I don't blame you for …"

"I don't really care whether you do or don't" she yelled angrily as she held onto the window seal in front of her steading herself. Felicity noticed the paper which was by her table and quickly looked at it recognising the date "It's their birthday today" she turned round meeting Oliver's chest.

"Yes it is I know we have so much to talk about Felicity and …"

"Can you call the nurse please I need to leave I need to see them"

"You just woke up from a coma you are in no fit state to go anywhere"

"Oh yeah and who are you to tell me what to do just call the nurse please I need to get out of here"

"Felicity please …"

* * *

Unable to get Felicity to change her mind and regardless of all the doctors and nurses telling her it was a really bad idea to leave she discharged herself on the promise that she would be back later on in the day. Oliver had seen how cold and angry she was towards him and he had known and expecting it how could he not he had hurt her so much and as he drove them towards the manor he feared that things would change. He had a routine had established a life with the twins and he loved waking up to them sometimes even waking up with them snuggled next to him, he loved spending time with them learning new things about them and the thought of all of that being taken away was starting to make him nervous and sweat.

Finally reaching the manor with the silent car journey Felicity got out still extremely pale and weak. Felicity wore a pair of dark jeans with converses and a black jumper which was longer at the back than the front and she wrapped her arms around herself closing her eyes trying to collect herself she couldn't find her glasses in the bag that was there so she put in her contacts and pulled her hair up in a loose bun not bothering with it. She waited for Oliver to lead the way and Oliver was glad from the driveway that the majority of their guests had gone home especially considering they had driven all the way from Coast City.

Oliver opened the door and Felicity followed him "Where have you been Ollie?" Thea said coming towards him finally seeing Felicity. "Felicity you're awake" she said in disbelief staring at the blonde girl.

Felicity nodded and walked past Thea wanting to find her babies. Felicity walked into the living room where everyone stood up from her arrival and looked at her. Felicity felt overwhelmed by all the eyes on her Diggle, Roy, Lyla a girl she could only presume to be Sara and Laurel. Felicity swallowed thinking of what to say luckily being saved by two screaming boys who saw her.

"Mommy" Phoenix and Dorian yelled running towards her Felicity knelt down as best she could to waiting to envelope them into hug. The boys ran and threw their arms around Felicity hugging her tightly and Felicity continued to bite her cheek so she didn't cry in front of everyone. Felicity started to plant kisses all over the boys faces. "Happy Birthday babies" she whispered as it brought a smile to their faces and leaned over as the three of them rubbed their noses together.

"We wished for you to wake up and you did" Dorian stated excitedly grinning from ear to ear. Felicity smiled at him and couldn't help but notice different little things about the both of them from the haircut to their clothes.

"Missed you" Phoenix whispered throwing his arms around her neck again nestling his nose in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you too baby so much both of you" she looked up at Dorian already missing his long hair as the urge to brush his hair away from his eyes.

"Hey Felicity" Diggle said now standing inches away from her. Felicity got up and met his eyes she had missed him so much and that was the moment she felt like she couldn't hold in her tears couldn't be strong enough. They both moved at the same time Diggle wrapping his big arms around her in her favourite teddy bear hugs.

"Hi" Felicity said as Roy came over next in line for a hug.

Felicity looked round unsure of what the next steps were but the boys had run off and came back holding some presents they had received showing her. "Aww these are nice" Felicity said as she listened to them telling her about who had gotten it for them. "Well Mama couldn't get you presents but I will soon and I will be making you a cake like I do every year and we will have a late birthday celebration just the three of us ok"

They both nodded enthusiastically and Felicity took a seat in the living room listening to the boys talk and catching up with Diggle and Lyla. Diggle and Lyla left shortly after and Felicity turned her attention back to the boys not pay any attention Oliver and Laurel who stood in the back whispering about something. Phoenix straddled Felicity resting his head on her chest something he did since he was a baby with Felicity massaging his scalp softly. Dorian would always sit on her side never feeling left out as he leans into her side talking profoundly.

"Felicity" Oliver said coming up to stand behind her and the boys. "I think I should take you back your still …"

"I'm fine Oliver but you can call me a cab I just want to get home" Oliver froze and watched as Laurel took a step closer wanting to say something.

"It's getting late Felicity and if you're not going back then you can stay here tonight"

"I'd rather go home to my pyjamas in my own bed what do you say guys want to go home" she looked at Dorian and Phoenix who looked at each other searching for an answer. Felicity felt a pang of hurt in her heart as she could see the conflicted looks on her sons faces. "Guys?" Felicity whispered but the boys remained quiet not wanting to say no and hurt their mom but not wanting to leave they had considered this place their home. Felicity could feel Oliver behind her and she tensed that hurt feeling overwhelming her again and she felt like he stood proud behind her that they boys didn't want to leave. "Ok how about you stay here tonight I'll go back to the hospital and we can talk in the morning about everything" she compromised and both the boys nodded. Felicity kissed them both as they headed upstairs to go to bed.

"I'll take you back …"

"No" Felicity interrupted Oliver "I'll call a cab".

"I can drive you Felicity I'm headed home anyways" Laurel says. "The boys have really settled in well here Felicity and with our wedding looming I have been thinking about using them as ring bearers" Laurel smiled staring at Felicity letting her know that she is with Oliver.

Felicity stares at Laurel she had heard on the news that they were engaged but again for third time since waking Felicity's heart started to hurt again. But making sure that she didn't let Laurel nor Oliver see she hid it well. "Congratulations and yeah closer to the wedding we can talk about their part in" she said as Laurel leaned over to show her, her ring. Felicity bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes opening them again and planting a fake smile that Oliver could see straight through. "I've changed my mind I don't want to go to the hospital and before you start I'll go in the morning I have a tradition with the boys on their birthday we stay up a little later watching a movie" she spoke as she made her way up the stairs not really having an idea of where she was headed.

As Oliver said goodbye to Laurel he ran up to follow her "Hey wait … wait" he grabbed her wrist. "Felicity" he whispered.

"Which room is theirs" she asked not meeting his eyes.

"Felicity please"

"You know what I had you pegged for a lot of things Oliver Queen but I never had you down as cheap" she pulled her wrist away from his grip. Oliver stared at her in confusion. "My ring, you gave her my ring" finally releasing tears.

Oliver closed his eyes rubbing his face. "After what happened after surviving the … being burned alive" she spat "going away with just you for that her whole month that we were away just us when you proposed and I had that ring on my finger it was the best time of my life just us and … it doesn't even matter did you … does she … nobody knew about our engagement but does she know that it was my ring she doesn't look like the type that would want a second hand ring" Felicity wiped her tears away and pushed past him asking him again which room was theirs.

"Felicity I …"

"No, don't know more Felicity … let me tell you something I was a naïve girl who thought no matter how many hurdles that you would love me and be with me and regardless of how many times you said we couldn't be together I still believed we would but you hurt me too many times" she took a deep breathe.

"You lied to me too many times I am not that pathetic girl any more …. So one more time which is their room?" she said in a louder voice.

Oliver showed her and watched her go inside and he knew the moment she woke up that she wasn't the Felicity he remembered and he could see the fire in her eyes, her anger but saw the softness with the boys and he knew she had to become strong to raise them on her own.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Thank you all so much for the reviews this a quick update done on the train home I decided that I wanted a filler chapter of Felicity. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally tells Felicity why he and Laurel are together.

Felicity woke up next to her boys who she had snuggled up on the comfy bed with. She was still feeling light headed and extremely weak and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten at all since she woke up. She shifted moving the twins slowly so she didn't wake them and got up. She checked the time and it said it was only 5 in the morning and despite not knowing the place that well she decided to go down and find some food.

Felicity walked into the kitchen and opened the huge fridge finding some sliced cucumber she took a seat and started to eat. Immediately feeling better she rubbed her temples feeling the start of a headache forming.

"You alright?" a voice said from the side making her jump, Oliver then came into view wearing tracksuits and hoddie, he had clearly gone for a walk.

"Fine just realised I haven't eaten at all … sorry" she apologised.

"Don't apologise help yourself make yourself at home" he added as he grabbed a bottle of water. "Shall I make you something to eat?"

"No thanks" Felicity said finishing off the cucumber but then hearing her stomach growl.

"Ok I'll make us some eggs"

"I'm fine" she emphasised.

"Felicity you didn't eat anything you look pale, weak and you didn't go back even though you said you will I'm making you some eggs" he clenched his teeth being authoritative with her knowing it would be the only way to get through.

"I'm going back to bed" Felicity said standing as Oliver went round to get in her way. "Oliver move" she tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Felicity I need you to understand …"

"There is nothing to understand"

"I know that I hurt you …"

"Hurt me hurt me" she laughs, "you took me away just the two of us to get away from everything you proposed to me we were engaged for three weeks lying on a beach in Hawaii and then we come back to Starling and you just" she shrugged "ended it" she whispered making sure she doesn't cry and looking down at her feet.

"Felicity I know …"

"No you don't you left me with no choice but to leave I didn't leave because I was pregnant I found out afterwards" she pushed past him but her grabbed her wrist his eyes pleading with her. "You left me with no choice but to leave, leave my family behind leaving Digg and Roy, Sara and Lyla and …" she wipes her tears. "I … left everything behind I was alone and there was a hole in my heart and if I didn't find myself pregnant I would have been a wreck I … they saved me finding out I was pregnant and giving birth to them having them filled that hole and I will be damned if I let you somehow take them away from me" she pulled out of his embrace and started to walk up the stairs.

Not making it to the top of the stairs she felt wobbly and faint again and then darkness overtook her and before she fell backwards falling down the stairs strong arms caught her.

* * *

"Where's mommy?" Dorian asked Oliver who just walked back in through the door.

"I had to take mom back to the hospital she wasn't feeling to good" Oliver said crouching down to his level.

"Can we go see her?" he asked.

"Yeah bud after breakfast we will go and visit mom ok" he promised kissing the top of his head.

Arriving at the hospital Felicity was resting attached to a drip still feeling very weak when the twins came into her room. "Mommy" they both said getting onto the bed and hugging her.

"Careful" Oliver said telling them to mind the drip injected in her arm.

"Hi babies" Felicity muttered pecking them both. "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" they both said resting a head at either side of her shoulder.

"I was fine you didn't need …" she starts addressing Oliver.

"Yes I did you collapsed Felicity" Oliver said feeling a mix of frustration and anger not just aimed at her but himself too.

A couple of hours later of the boys and Felicity catching up and talking about what had happened and the boys telling Felicity about Connor it was finally time for them to leave and the doctors managed to convince Felicity to stay the night so they could discharge her tomorrow. Felicity gave in as she still didn't fell a 100% and knew that she needed some time to think of what to do next with everything.

* * *

When they got home Oliver went upstairs to take a phone call and the boys went towards the kitchen. Coming to a halt the boys heard voices inside and listened to who they identified as Laurel and somebody else talking.

"I know but she can't just rock up and now want to change things" Laurel said. "She still is getting … she's getting in the way and still annoying and ridiculous as ever" Laurel said.

Phoenix huffed and looked at Dorian angry "She's being mean about mommy" he said running into the kitchen and kicking Laurel on the leg.

Laurel jumped and squeaked. "Oww" she said looking at Phoenix who looked extremely mad.

Oliver walks in at that moment "What's going on?"

"Well your son kicked me" she spat out looking at him.

"What?" Oliver quizzed arching his eyebrow and seeing the anger radiating off his son. Before he could say anything Dorian walked in running towards Laurel but Oliver quickly caught him lifting him off the ground. "Phoenix outside please now" he said Dorian in his grip looking at Laurel and sticking his tongue out.

"You do not hit people why did you kick Laurel you need to apologise" he stated looking at one than the other and went back to looking at the other.

"She said something mean about Mama" Phoenix said stomping his foot and folding his arms.

"Ok" he huffed "but that does not excuse you hitting someone and you will need to apologise"

"No" Phoenix said running off and upstairs.

"Dorian …" Oliver begins.

"No you don't care that she said something mean about mom" he took off too.

"Of course I care" Oliver shouted afterwards and when the boys weren't in sight he walked into the kitchen. "What the hell Laurel"

"Don't Ollie your son kicked me" she yelled.

"Well maybe if you didn't slate their mother …"

"How can you be ok with this she left taking them with her …"

"No Laurel you don't understand …"

"I understand that she took your children away didn't give you a chance to"

"You don't know the half of it Laurel so drop it and don't you dare to talk behind her back say anything about her even mention her name" he shouted and looked at Thea daring her to say anything and then slammed the door leaving the room.

Phoenix sat on the window seal looking outside angry and small droplets of tears pooled down his cheeks. Dorian sat on the bed not saying anything knowing that when his brother was angry that it was best to leave him alone unless you were Felicity. Oliver knocked on the door and entered seeing his sons down was something he hadn't been used to. "Hey" Oliver said but neither of the boys moved to acknowledge him. "Guys I know you're angry and I'm sorry but …"

"Can we go back to the hospital and see Mama" Phoenix said still looking out of the window.

"We can go tomorrow" Oliver replied.

"I want to go now"

"Phoenix your mom needs to rest and we can go tomorrow buddy"

"No I'll go on my own then" he shouted jumping down from the seal and walking out of the room but Oliver grips him round the waist sitting on the floor and holding him.

"No I want to go let me go Oliver" he shouted.

"Phoenix calm down ok I am sorry buddy …"

"No you shouted at me when Laurel did something wrong why you didn't shout at her"

Oliver exhaled "I did have a word with her and she won't be doing it again but you have …"

"I want Mama and I want to go home" he yelled pushing Oliver away as Dorian followed him.

"Stop" Oliver yelled trying to chase after them.

* * *

Oliver sat in the car with the boys he had caught up to them and got them in the car to go and see Felicity. The boys continued to ignore him and he was starting to get frustrated.

Phoenix ran into Felicity's room who was awake and was texting on her phone. She dropped it stunned to see them but happy for the company as Phoenix ran in straddling her and resting his head on her chest. Felicity wrapped her arms around him "What's going on baby" she said kissing the top of his head. Dorian jumped up on the bed and Felicity pulled him in for a hug.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked Oliver.

Oliver walked round and went in to touch Phoenix but he moved away and buried his head in Felicity's chest. "What's going on?" Felicity asked again glaring at Oliver.

"Phoenix kicked Laurel and Oliver shouted at him" Dorian answered.

Felicity cups Phoenix's face and pulls him up so she can meet his eyes "What have I told you about kicking people Nix huh?" she says.

"Not to do it" he answered.

"Why would you do that I hope you apologised it is never ok to kick someone"

"I'm sorry but she said something mean about you"

"And you know I love you and Dorian for always protecting me and standing up for me but baby you can't kick or hit what have I told you" Oliver watches astound by Felicity's discipline.

"To use my words if I don't like something" Phoenix said.

"Did you apologise"

"No"

"You're going to need to and you apologise to Oliver as well ok he doesn't deserve … you being mad at him when he was trying to teach you what was right from wrong ok" she pulled him in pecked him on the lips.

"Sorry Oliver" Phoenix said looking at him,

"It's alright buddy and I didn't mean to shout ok"

"You didn't shout you just used a loud voice" Phoenix giggled.

"All better?" Felicity asked and Phoenix nodded going back to resting the side of his head on Felicity's chest.

After a few minutes of the boys just sitting in Felicity's embrace Oliver spoke "Shall I order us some dinner I'm sure mom is sick of hospital food"

"Yeah" they twins said happily in unison.

The four of them sat in Felicity's room eating pizza and talking happily, Felicity couldn't help but smile at the stories Oliver and the boys shared and the obvious jokes and hidden meanings behind things that they shared. She didn't mind feeling left out and for the first time since waking and finding Oliver looking at her dead in the face all her anger had been pushed aside and she enjoyed watching the three interacting. Felicity practically enjoyed seeing a happy face plastered on Oliver's face, she knew all his smiles and this was definitely a real one and she loved seeing it. Felicity hated that she didn't give the boys a chance to get to know Oliver from the beginning that she took that away from them.

The boys had shortly fallen asleep and Oliver looked at Felicity. "Please hear me out" he said.

"Oliver don't just take the home please"

"Felicity with Laurel …"

"No I don't want to hear it nor do I want you to explain, you don't need to explain anything to me"

"I'm going to talk anyway" Oliver shrugged pulling his chair closer to her. "I was a mess when you left and it was my fault I knew but I was a mess".

"9 months ago I got so drunk and I started doing that a lot but this time I got drunk with Laurel after all this time she had never taken a life and 9 months ago she did" Oliver stopped at watched as Felicity turned her face away from him and started to play with Dorian's hair. "So we slept together" he said. "And then we got drunk a few more times within the space of 2 months and we kept …"

"Felicity we had sex we just kept on … it was just for comfort with us we weren't a couple" Felicity snorted. "One day she found the ring and she put it on claiming that we were getting married and she told everyone I couldn't really say no and that didn't want to, I never proposed nor did I ever have any intentions to propose" he inched closer.

"Even to this day Felicity all me and Laurel are even if neither of us want to admit is two people who come together when we need comfort" he explained.

"Why her" she turned and faced him hating herself the moment the words left her mouth.

"Felicity she was just there and …"

"It kind of happened didn't mean anything" she repeated the words he had said to her after Isabel. "Why wouldn't you say anything my ring Oliver … I mean I know it isn't my ring but my ring" she said again.

"I know but I can never explain to you why … why it let her take it and put it on and why … Felicity I never stopped thinking about you not once, you haunt me in my nightmares, you're in my dreams, you're with me in the foundry you Felicity Meghan Smoak are engraved in me and I can't and will never stop thinking about you" Oliver got up and kissed her on the forehead and she let him as he quietly swept up both of the boys in his arms and left.

* * *

Once Oliver got the boys to bed he walked into his room dumfounded when he spotted Laurel. She had never been in his room since they started their thing whatever it was. Even when they were dating in the past he never had girls not even Laurel in his room the only person he had in his room was Felicity and he was not about to change that.

"Laurel?"

"Hi Ollie, I was at the hospital wanting to apologise to the boys and Felicity" she said turning to face him, "Heard what you said"

"Laurel" he looked down at his feet all he kept doing was messing up.

"No Ollie its fine I … I know when we started whatever this is it wasn't real we don't go out and do couple things it's just convenient for both of us"

"Ollie I kind of used you in a way … after killing that man I … I wanted to feel like the old Laurel and not this dark person I've become and that's why I allowed myself to go there with you. I went there to feel like old Laurel again even though I knew your heart belonged to her even though she wasn't here. Don't think I haven't noticed that what you said about dreams were true, you dream of her you wake up screaming her name sometimes" she meets his eyes.

"Ollie when I found the ring I knew it couldn't possibly be for me just not that kind of relationship but I was so desperate to feel normal to feel like the Laurel who wanted to get married have a family so I put it on and kind of forced it on you" she took the ring of and gave it to him.

"I don't think she will want this back but when the time is right get her a new one"

"Laurel"

"Ollie we both needed each other for different reasons and I always knew your heart belonged to her you never even before looked at me the way you do her and with the boys you're a proper family go get her Oliver have your happily ever after with her" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Laurel I am sorry all I have ever done is hurt you"

"No … yes you did in the past but you didn't do this to me Oliver I love you I always will and I'm thankful in a way for Felicity coming back into your life made me realise what I was doing but made me realise what I want"

"I will find happiness Oliver with someone else and get the house the husband and kids that I wanted when I was Laurel for Black Canary" she smiled at left.

Oliver didn't know how to feel after everything that happened but with things with Laurel now over once and for all he was more than focused on putting all his time and attention to his family. He would never push Felicity but he would fight for her and his boys, his family. He wants his happily ever after.

* * *

**Here it is hopefully done with some justice. Hopefully you can understand the reasoning behind even though I don't condone it. Happy reading, thank you all for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was still in the hospital; she wanted nothing more than to go home, wherever that was and be with her boys. Since giving birth to them she was never away from them, they were always at arm's length, easy for her to hug and kiss whenever she wanted. It amazed her at how her boys had turned out; they had become two incredible little men who adored her and adored each other. They both had different personalities and tastes and although they had just turned 6, for six they were both mature and smart. She loved the days where she would just sit with her sons and have conversations about anything and everything. Those days were her favorite, lounging around and talking to her sons, it would never cease to amaze her, the answers and questions they asked.

The next morning Felicity was grateful she to be told she could go home. As Felicity dressed, there was a knock at her door, as she turned she faced Oliver, who stood by the door and stared at her.

"Heard you're getting released today," Oliver says as he walks inside.

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here, where are the boys?" Felicity asks as she continues to pack away a few things in a small duffle bag.

"At home, I thought I'd let you do the paperwork in peace and then take you home to them" Oliver picks up her slippers and hands them to her. Felicity takes them and nods her head putting them into the bag.

"Well, after I get out of here I need to make arrangements and get home, as in my home. I need to check up on things there, and I'm sure the boys would want to get home," Felicity says coldly.

"Felicity that can wait …"

"No it can't I need to go home, I have bills a mortgage to pay, the boys have school, have friends, have baseball and I have my company … well it's not really my company but I practically run it and I need to be there" she snaps at him and quickly packs the last of her things.

"Felicity please … just stay for a few days so we can talk, work things out and you don't have to worry about Laurel we …"

"Broke up, I know, Laurel paid me a visit last night, told me pretty much the same story as you did" she laughs and Oliver looks at her unsure of why she was laughing. "If Laurel hadn't of ended things you wouldn't have, you never would have" Felicity states as she takes the paperwork the nurse had left and started to fill it out.

Oliver does not answer but looks at his feet knowing she was right. No matter how much he wanted to be with Felicity and wanted to be a family with her and the boys he would have lived with Laurel because he could not hurt her yet again. It wouldn't have been because he loved her and wanted to live with her but because he could not hurt her.

"I thought so, so what you two are done now because she ended things, hey" Felicity stands up and cups Oliver's face. "We can now be together," she says in a sultry voice and Oliver knows she does not mean it but is trying to hurt him. She lets go of his face and walks out of the room and goes to the reception handing the woman her paperwork.

"That's not what I …" he would be lying if he said that was not what he wanted. "I want us to talk and discuss what we are going to do, with the boys I want to be in their lives." Oliver watches as Felicity rolls her eyes when the nurse brings out a wheelchair as part of the hospital policy. Felicity takes a seat and asks the nurse to wheel her out not wanting Oliver too. Oliver follows closely, once they are outside Felicity stands and walks to where Diggle is waiting outside the car. She will never get over seeing him, and she hugs the older man again tightly.

Although they had kept in touch over the years via email and phone calls she had never revealed to Diggle about the twins. They drove back to the manor in silence, Oliver and Felicity were both thinking, it was awkward and you could cut the tension with a knife but neither said anything despite having so much that needed to be said.

* * *

As they arrived, the boys ran towards Felicity and hugged her tightly. The rest of the day was spent watching television and having some food. Felicity had been tired and decided against returning home that day agreeing to spend the night in the manor but swearing she would return home tomorrow. Oliver was beyond thrilled she had agreed to stay that night; it meant that he had until the morning to talk to her and figure something out before she took off.

Felicity was in the kitchen on her tablet reading through her endless amounts of emails she had missed. Being a single mother to two boys whose father was a crime fighting vigilante she had become very aware of her surroundings over the years. Felicity looked up immediately when she heard Oliver entered the kitchen. She looked away and packed her tablet away wanting to be far away from his as possible. "No don't" Oliver stands in her way.

"Please Oliver" she tries to push past but he stops her.

"We need to talk, once and for all" he takes her by the shoulders and pushes her towards the sofa insisting she takes a seat.

Once they are both seated and facing each other Oliver takes a deep breath and proceeds, "Felicity, the way we ended things was … I love you so much, I never stopped but I was scared."

"Didn't stop you from being with Laurel, having a life with her"? Felicity said bitterly.

"Felicity … I can't explain to you, the Laurel situation but at the time of me and you I was so scared of losing you …"

"But you did, you had me walk out of your life, you lost me," she says in a loud voice as she looks away not wanting him to see her cry.

"And I have regretted it my whole life, don't think that just because the boys found me that I did not think about you every day, wonder what you were doing, if you had found someone, if you were happy."

"You hurt me," Felicity says with a cracked voice, her eyes meet his and she tries to tell him through her silent words exactly how much hurt he had caused her. "If I didn't have the twins I don't think I would have made it, until I found out I was pregnant I was a wreck" she explains.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you I was pregnant" she draws her knees close to her chest. "Every year on their birthday I would call you" she smiles at the memory.

"I always knew it was you, I called your name but you never answered, you were always silent on the other end" Oliver takes her hand in his but she quickly withdraws.

"I know, my heart would always shatter when you would call me name" she admits as she blinks away the last of her tears. "Listen, we can't undo the past we can only look to the future you know about the boys and I would never deprive them or you of each other."

"I want them Felicity; I want to have them in my life," he says with determination and strength in his voice.

"I know, that's why when we go home, you can come over whenever you can …"

"No" he interrupts her and stands up his fist clenched. "Felicity, Connor is in Central City and I have to make time and go to see him, I don't I can't have that with the twins as well" he pleads with her.

"So what? I move here?"

"Yes."

"I can't our lives our in Coast City" she licks her lips.

"Felicity please" he begs her, "I can't have them in Coast City I can't have you live that far out, I want to see you … them every day please don't do this" he kneels in front of her and places his hands on her knees. "Please."

"Coast City is our home Oliver I'm sorry" she pushes back and stands up quickly retreating to her room.

* * *

The following day Felicity packs the boys things and has Diggle place them in the car. The boys were sitting at the bottom of the stairs with their faces in their hands upset that they were leaving Oliver. Oliver is standing by the door watching his sons disappointed faces; he had hoped once Felicity saw that that she would change her mind hut instead she had continued packing the boys belongings. He had stayed up all night thinking of something to say which would make her stay and change her mind, but he came up with nothing. If he told her he loved her for the millionth time, she would run faster if he told her that he loved the boys and wanted them in his life she would say she isn't stopping him. No matter what he would say she had made her decision, she was moving back to Coast City and taking the boys with her.

Felicity walks down the stairs with the last of the bags, "Alright guys, let's go" she tries to say in a cheery voice but both of the boys are silent. As she comes to a stop in front of them she looks between them, hurt, sadness and tears was what she got from their faces. "Let's go home babies," she says with a smile but both boys know that it is not a genuine one.

"But we are home Mama, with dad, why can't we stay?" Dorian asks.

"Because we have a home, and you guys have school are not missing your friends?"

"No," they both say in unison. "Mom we can make new friends but at home we don't have a family, not like here, here we have dad, uncle Roy and Uncle John, Aunt Thea and …" Dorian lists.

"Baby I know but it's not like you won't see them, we will come visit dad and your uncles and Aunt will come visit" Felicity interjects him.

"It won't be the same" Phoenix speaks up, he stands up and looks at his mom with his trademark pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Not this time buddy" Felicity cups her sons face and stroke his cheek gently, "I promise whenever you want to see dad I will drive you ok."

"No" he shakes his head and moves from Felicity's grasp, "We want to stay please" Phoenix runs to Oliver who picks him easily and gives him a tight hug. Dorian gets up and does the same thing. Felicity watches and her heart brakes, her eyes plead with Oliver to allow her to do this, to support her on this.

Although he does not want to Oliver knows that she won't back down, he puts the boys down and takes a cheek in his hand. "Guys listen to me, I love you two so much, and I am a phone call away…"

"No" they protest.

"If you need me you call me and I'm there, I will come to visit you as often as I can, and you will come here" Oliver watches Dorian especially who has his eyes on the floor, Oliver looks down too and spots the tears that fall onto the marble flooring. "I will see you soon ok."

"No daddy please we want to stay" Phoenix cries.

"I know bud, but" Oliver stands, "But you listen to your mom and you get in the car ok," Oliver says in his authoritative voice he had learned over the past few weeks with the boys.

"Please, we want to stay," Phoenix says again looking between his brother, mother, and father. "Dorian?"

"Let's go" Dorian turns and runs towards the car never looking at Oliver. Phoenix looks at his dad and then follows after him.

"Are you happy?" Oliver says coldly to Felicity as he retreats to the kitchen.

Once Felicity and the boys arrive home, the twins quickly run to their room and sit on the floor in silence. Felicity begins to go through her post and worries when she does not hear any sounds coming from the boy's room. She goes to check, knocking on the door before entering. "Hey guys how about we order pizza," she says with a clap of her hands. The boys don't answer and remain seated in place. "Guys I'm sorry ok, I'm really sorry but this is how it is supposed to be this is our home" she tries to explain to them as best she could.

"I want to go home, home to daddy and Uncle John" Dorian shouts and Felicity is left shocked. It had probably been the first time Dorian had ever shouted in anger before.

"Well we are not going, we live here, so I'm going to order so food and then you can get ready for bed, you have school in the morning." And with that Felicity leaves the bedroom but not before she hears Dorian say he hated her.

That night Felicity was in bed and was crying into her pillow.

* * *

The next few days passed and the boys and Felicity slowly got into a routine of doing things. Oliver had called the next day to see if they had settled in and had spoken to the twins. The next two days they had not heard from him, and Felicity knew that he was giving them space, space to settle otherwise the boys would ask about him. However, it did not matter that he had given them space all the twins could talk about was Oliver.

When Saturday arrived Felicity, and the boys were home when the doorbell rang, Felicity got up to answer it revealing Oliver. That day Oliver had spent his whole time with the boys, they played sports, video games had a water fight in the garden and had a barbecue going outside. Felicity had watched from the sidelines never joining in. When Oliver had arrived, he barely said a few words to her as he quickly engrossed himself with the boys.

For the past six months that had become their routine, Oliver would come over every Saturday and spend his entire day with them. Sometimes he would come over with Connor and Oliver and his boys would spend time together. Felicity and Oliver had become distant strangers. They never had conversations and were only civil and pleasant in front of the boys.

One day Phoenix had fallen extremely ill and Felicity was left with no choice but to take him to the hospital. That night she had called Oliver in the middle of the night, he had taken his bike and arrived at Coast City and hour later. Despite not talking Oliver had held Felicity close as they worried about their son. It had turned out that Phoenix had contracted a virus and was closely monitored for a week before he was released and given the all clear. It was that particular incident where Felicity had watched Oliver cry in the corner to him that she was hit with a reality check. Oliver had though no one had noticed, he had cried because his son had almost died and he was hours away from him. He cried because if it had been extremely serious because of the distance that depended on whether or not he was able to see his son alive or not.

Oliver had been home eight months into finding out about the twins when the doorbell rang revealing Felicity and the boys. As Oliver hugged the twins tightly, Felicity had told him the good news, she was moving back to Starling City. Oliver was overjoyed and could not wait to have them close and see them every day. However, the only catch had been that she was getting a place of her own and staying with him. Oliver could not argue with that, she was here, the boys were here.

Another year passed, the boys were almost 8, Oliver and Felicity had become flirty again and back to the way they had been in the past. They had dinners together with the boys and spent a lot of time as a family. Oliver's life was full of joy at the moment, and he wanted none of it to stop.

On the boys, 8 birthdays Oliver had kissed Felicity when the twins had blown out their candles. She had not resisted but instead kissed him back. Oliver had then done something that he had not done in the past with her- date her. He took Felicity on dates- dates to restaurants, movies, and even dancing. Six months after that they had moved in together at the Manor.

The twins were more than happy to see their parents together and were excited at the prospect of all of them living together. A couple of months after that Oliver had fished out his mother's ring; he had not given it to Felicity the first-time round due to her frosty relationship with his mother. However, the ring now seemed appropriate. When he proposed, Felicity had said yes, and he could not be any happier.

The wedding happened not a month after that, they did not want to wait. The wedding was a special day not only was Felicity becoming Mrs Oliver Queen but her boys were become Queens too. Felicity had surprised Oliver with the gesture and she had to admit she had never seen him happier. For the first time despite having three kids the twins would bear his family name. In true tradition Dorian and Phoenix Queen gave their mother away to their father, not before Phoenix made a joke about killing his father if he hurt his mother. Everyone laughed but Oliver knew there was some truth to that and he couldn't be prouder.

As the months passed of married life, Oliver and Felicity discussed having children. Oliver was nearing his 40s and Felicity was happy with the twins, so Oliver did not push her. Felicity had found her husband one day looking at pictures of Connor and the twins when they were younger she finally understood why he wanted a baby. He wanted a baby because he had not been there for his three sons. He was not there from the beginning; he was not there for the birth, for the first word, first crawl, the first step, first everything.

She had straddled him one night and told him to put a baby inside of her which he happily obliged. A year and the half later Emily Dearden Queen was born. She was adored by her brothers and had her father wrapped around her little finger.

The moment Emily was born Oliver's whole perspective on life had changed. He had gazed at his family who surrounded the hospital room. His sons, his beautiful wife, his brother, his sister, his nieces and nephews and his friends were all together- happy.

That day Oliver had snuggled next to Felicity holding Emily in his arms. He kissed Felicity's forehead and told her he was coming home. At first Felicity was not sure what his statement meant. Soon she realized he meant that he was done, done being the Arrow.

The years past and Connor had become the Green Arrow, his father had taught him all he needed to know. Connor carried out his family legacy with the help of his twin brothers who were known as Arrows. How unique- they were called the Arrows because the way they fought and moved was in complete unison, it was more of a dance they did when the fought.

Oliver had enjoyed spending time with Emily; he had taken time out of being CEO and spent every day with his daughter. He had been there for all the firsts.

Felicity and Oliver slowly grew old together along with their friends. One night they sat in the foundry and watched their children alongside the Diggles and the Harpers.

Oliver and Felicity attended their daughter's college graduation; she had majored in medicine and had soon joined Starling General saving lives. It was her way of being a hero, and her father couldn't be prouder.

Finally, the time had come for Oliver and Felicity to leave this Earth. In true Oliver and Felicity fashion, they had gone together. It was how Emily had found her parents, holding hands in bed together. Despite crying and being an emotional wreck, Emily, and her brothers laughed harder than they had ever laughed before. Trust their parents to go out together.

They say it hurts when you die, but it didn't, Oliver and Felicity were greeted by Diggle and Lyla who had left Earth years before them. They were greeted by Felicity's mother, Sara, Lance, Moira, Robert and all those they had lost over the years. As they hugged their loved ones, Moira Queen hugged Felicity tightly thanking the woman for being a part of her son's life, for bringing life and joy into it.

All that was left to do was to watch over the children, their children who saved the world one bad guy at a time.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed, the story was being neglected, and I knew I would write one chapter and then probably not update for years … :D So I decided that I would do it this way meaning the story comes to an end. It was very emotional for writing the last few paragraphs. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
